epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bantha117/Michael J. Fox vs Chucky. ORRBoOSQ (OGTTIAL)
this battle is 7 years old now!!! So we rewrote the battle, since the first was pretty clearly crap/karp (karp). Credits to Trix are for Aryans for the 7th anniversary (she didn't help but she likes the #Se7en) Tigger’s Note: Although its proponents argue Internet censorship is necessary to keep the Web safe, it must be ended in order to prevent infringement of civil liberty. WE WANTED TO THANK ERB FOR THE FIRST BATTLE EVER IT IS IN MY TOP 5 AND TOP 4 AND TOP 2 AND TOP 3 +10 points for counterargument thesis LEt's battle Beat Click here! Michael J. Fox vs Chucky OVERRATED RAP BATTLES OF OFF-SEASON QUALITY! no one cares anymore VERSUS BEGIN! Michael Jackson Fox: (Starts at 0:19) Woo Uh, huh, oh yeah it's me Michael, and from the Future and back To kick your ass because I have finished my third movie. And before that it was the first And then the second And then the one before the first because I don't give a FUCK Your movies have bad reviews and my first didn't I would listen to you but you're just being gay. Chucky CHeese: (Starts at 0:19) hey man fuck you you shake a lot your movies may be cool but raps are hot like your mother and your other and your brother who I fucked a whole lot I fucked the whole lot in walmart's parking lot walmart's a funny word change the letters it's a new word now it says "malwrat" like that kevin smith feature you are a boy and I am a doll creature what do you have to say for yourself you bitch Fucks verse 2: (Starts at 0:19) You are Freddy Krueger’s abortion Which means you are wrong #marchforlife Do not misunderstand me I am fighting for rights and As well, the previous poetic device can be described as endjamb; endjamb is The break of a line into the following line without warning did you see I used it Again? And again here. Karp karp karp, suck this mall’s balls The balls that are necessary to impregnate a woman, thus, consent was mutual Most of the time which is why I believe in the #Marchforlife, so you are an abortion Did you see my previous use of endjamb I learned it an I might be becoming slightly stale My tshirt should be coming in the mail This is a letter: All of you are fucking losers hahaha if you see this do not pm me i don’t want your hate Fucky verse 2: (Starts at 0:19) I may be Freddy Krueger’s abortion but you look like the crypt keeper Love trumps hate unless you ate that bait about hannibal lecter I just namedropped horror icons that makes my mods iconic You were slower than spore but now your movies are a bore And you look like the crypt keeper I said that before and now I’m a repeater I’m a believer When I saw her face When I saw #HurtFarce in the Hurt/Heal C’mon Do it I’m the lieutenant You are David Tennant But the ERB Doctor Who version Actually if you don’t mind I’ll just cut the beat out now You and me baby, let’s just beat it out now Baba Yetu Beat It Out Now that was litttttttt alright vote for who won fams DWASSY G'S UNDERGROUND RAP BATTLES SEASON 3 COMING PI DAY DIVIDED BY Y THO oFf-seaSon vaRiatiOns of winN er? Michael J Big Boy Chucky the Fuck }} Category:Blog posts